


His Fire and Her Ice

by Reader_24



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, Light Angst, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Survivor Guilt, song: Fire and Ice (Olivia Bray)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_24/pseuds/Reader_24
Summary: June and Day extra mutual pining at the end of Legend Book One. Created using the song "Fire and Ice" by Olivia Bray.
Relationships: Daniel "Day" Wing & Eden Wing, June Iparis & Daniel "Day" Wing, June Iparis/Daniel "Day" Wing, Tess (Legend Triology) & June Iparias, Tess (legend triology) & Daniel "Day" Wing
Kudos: 8





	His Fire and Her Ice

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of my first works so sorry for the bad writing! This is set on the train as Day and June are running away. This chapter is set in June's POV

His touch is light as a feather, I think, as Day's hand brushes against my forehead as he runs his hand through my hair. I am really enjoying being here in the rain with him. Does this mean that I am starting to fall for Day? How could this have happened?

I thought I knew better. I met Day prepared to kill him. I remember how numb I was in the days after Metias's death. The only thing keeping me going was finding and executing the person who I believed had murdered him.

But, meeting Day changed me. He put fire in my veins. A fire that led me to realize the truth about the government I had spent my whole life serving. And now, here we are together, runaways and traitors to that very government.

I quickly glance up at the face that I left my whole life, even Ollie, for. And as if he knows my thoughts, his ocean blue eyes shift from looking out the window to looking at me. And now both of us are frozen, eyes locked on each other. His eyes, even clouded with hurt and grief, contain a goodness that I have never known before, not even from Metias. He takes my breath away.

The moment is interrupted by a crack of lightning and thunder, which reminds me of the situation we are in. I'm not supposed to love him. I was raised my whole life to despise criminals like Day who rebelled against the Republic. And the Republic is what I was trained by whole life to serve and protect. Day is not someone I am supposed to love, and I certainly am not supposed to think about his touch when I'm alone. 

But it's all I **can** think about: his blue eyes coming out of the smoke from that skid fight and that kiss in the alley. Back when out, dare I say, love was brand new, before it had a dark hue of betrayal over it. I betrayed him, how could I?


End file.
